yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arriving in Genesis World
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends arrived in Genesis World in Genesis World. Later, Yuna and her friends finally reached Genesis World. Princess Yuna: We made it! Nyx: Genesis World! Game Player: No... Game Facer: Way! Princess Solarna: Wow! Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Twilight Sparkle (Human): It's so amazing! Princess Yuna: (stared at Journal 3 and puts it away) Let's go. They went to find a hotel, They could see everything from one view. At the hotel, Yuna and her friends were enjoying it. Even the teenagers settled in. Princess Yuna: Well, This sure is fancy. Armor Bride: This is so cool! Princess Skyla: It sure is! Sunset Shimmer (Human): I could get use to this. Apple Bloom (Human): Me too. Applejack (Human): Do we all, Apple Bloom. Rarity (Human): It's so gorgeous. Emerald: (opened the door to the balcony) You can see everything from out here! Emerald can see the view. Genesis World has the Monorail, the Visitor's Center, Rides, Preforming Stadiums and Animal Enclosures. Meanwhile, Liliana was checking on the Genesis World GPS. Lilliana: Well, Let's check the perimeter. Microscope: All set, Lilliana. Lilliana: Any incidents? Microscope: Just a few, There was a bull mammoth going into Musth. And some idiot was trying to feed ice cream to the Smilodon. Lilliana: I wonder where Radcliffe is now. The helicopter came and out came Radcliffe, He was making sure everything's on schedule. Radcliffe: I got my license! Lilliana: Very well done, Sir. The helicopter was unloaded with amber filled with animal DNA, All creatures great and small. At the I-Rex paddock, Radcliffe went to see the first dinosaur hybrid. Lilliana: Have you ever imagine what it would look like now that we created our own? Radcliffe: Now, Show me my new dinosaur hybrid. The Indominus Rex is inside her enclosure. Radcliffe: It's white. Whatever happen to it's sibling? Lilliana: Transferred to Genesis Park to your uncle. Microscope: She was designed to be bigger, Scarier. She became fifty feet long when it was hand fed. Bigger than a T-Rex. Radcliffe: Does she have a name? Lilliana: Dawn. Radcliffe: "Dawn", Such a beauty. Radfliffe looked at her eye to eye. With Yuna and the others, They visited the visitor's center. Princess Yuna: Well, This is quite a welcoming commie. Alexis: Look! It's Radcliffe! Jim: What does he want now!? Bart Simpson: Let it go, Man. I don't think he's that bad now. Radcliffe came to Yuna and her friends, They didn't take his appearance well. Princess Yuna: Radcliffe, What're you doing here? Dipper Pines: And whatever happened to Svengallop? Mabel Pines: Or are you working alone for yourself? Radcliffe: No, Of course not, Mabel. I've changed, Princess Yuna. I was bailed out by my uncle, And I now have my own theme park. Welcome to Genesis World! Armor Bride: Thanks. Radcliffe: Come, I want to show you something. Princess Twila: Like what? Radcliffe: Orange Bloom will be your tour guide. Orange Cake: My aunt? Radcliffe: Yes, You'll soon find out. Zephyr Breeze (Human): That sounds awesome! Mirage the Illusionist (Human): Without a doubt, Zeph! Dipper Pines: I hope Gizmo is dong okay with Billy and Kate. Orange Bloom arrived just in time, She was happy to be a tour guide. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225